


Tides Unknown

by whitearrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation AU, Sailor AU, birthright au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/whitearrow
Summary: A reincarnation AU that comes after Birthright canon. Xander is a sailor of Nohr that meets Corrin who longs for adventure, and is headstrong despite the situation. Together they'll embark on the seas, meet both old and new allies, face their inner turmoils, and discover the link that binds them both.Note: there are certain quirks that may be different from the original Fates verse, due to the Birthright having a lingering effect that will be explored in time.





	Tides Unknown

Fluffy white clouds filled the sky, and the sun took mercy on the town below, and yet the Corrin mourned as she watched strangers throw her rent money away without a care in the world.

She strolled in the nicer area of town that drew the merchants in and stimulated the economy. The walls were always painted in fresh coats, and the pillars stood strong in contrast to the dirtier sector in which most residents made their homes. The shops and restaurants made it a good area to sell flowers, but intense wanderlust struck her as she watched them come and go, even as she stood out in her plainer dresses than the noble folk. Sometimes those that took a liking to her brought her back trinkets from abroad that she stashed away with great care. She went so far as to create elaborate security measures for her precious treasures. She couldn't fault the people for playing a small game, as they did take kindness on her (she assumed her looks played a part in this).

For that reason she eyed the large, gaudy wishing fountain in the square with disdain. It held a small fortune that would actually solve her problems, yet it would all just rot away uselessly.

Corrin didn't put much stock into superstition, for fun or otherwise. She certainly didn’t have lady luck on her side in her years. But even before her luck took a darker child, as a child, she never bothered with eyelash wishes or blowing dandelions. Birthday wishes were a waste of time, and she didn’t spare shooting stars a second glance.

If she wanted something, she would get it herself. That was that. Yet, her stash all held items she’d sourced from others. Clips and books, toys and spices, things she yearned to see with her own eyes in markets she’d never been able to go to herself. 

To see so many tourists having their merry time throwing coins into the fountain always had her envious. How frivolous, to be able to travel the world and wish for what one already had! To spend at her leisure, and not have to rely on someone else to get a taste of the world. Just as she felt another pang of envy, a most delightful sound reached her ears. A stray coin that rolled away from the fountain, and towards her feet. Well, no one seemed to be missing it greatly--

 She snatched it up between her fingers and grinned at it’s glimmer. How generous of its owner. She did feel bad about robbing a wish… she turned her head from coin to the fountain that so irked her, when someone bumped into her and sent the coin flying in the air.

The loss of her prize made her mind up, and she took quick strides over the hot cobblestone to retrieve the gold coin. “Butterfingers!” she scolded herself as she fumbled with it, and just as it flew into the crowd, another hand grabbed it with ease. And as soon as she felt ease, she felt loss once more.

The man who was her temporary savior deposited the coin into the fountain with ease, and his golden locks shined brilliantly as he looked at her. “Well now, it certainly would have been unfortunate should you have lost your wish. You offered a handsome amount there.”

“My _wish_ ,” she pouted, “was to keep that. I’m no noble, to be able to spare such wealth for a tourist attraction. Oh,” she added when the man’s smile froze in place as he realized what he had done. “I’ve spoken rudely haven't I? I suppose I should thank you for at least trying to help me.”

“''Twas my mistake to assume your intentions. May I rectify my error? I've incurred you a great loss, I imagine.” He extended his arm to her, and she looked over him to judge his character.

His brow was not furrowed, yet appeared stern all the same. He had strong features and looked older than she, and he was handsome for certain. He looked like a man that kept a level head, yet his actions showed some form of ineptitude that she couldn't analyze from a short glance. His loose clothing and kerchief gave away that he was a sailor of sorts, and the scent of the sea clung to him to confirm so. Even if there was the likely risk of him being a flirt, she was intrigued. After all, how could she have any adventure if she never tried anything.

_Said all those who died stupidly_ , she thought dryly.  

“And how are you making it up to me?” she inquired.

 “What do you wish for?” 

“To travel the world.” Her eyes lit up as she said so, and her annoyed countenance melted away just a little.

He gave a loud laugh that prickled at her. Was it so silly for a man like him to hear. At her frown, he quickly sobered and explained himself. “Please do not misunderstand...I don't laugh at you. It's just pleasant to hear something so pure and naive.” 

“It's not pure, nor naive. What, will you buy me some necklace that I can pawn off later. Or simply spare me the trouble and pay me back?” She held out her palm with an expectant look. 

“You know,” He scratched his chin, “I don't think that coin was of your possession to begin with. A hefty sum wouldn't be something you would play with so carelessly, after all.”

Her ears pinked. Damnation, the man was more observant than she gave him credit for. Perhaps he knew so, and devised this entire plot so they would chat. “Then why do we still converse?”

“Because you have piqued my interest.”

“Ah,” she said with mock remorse. “A flirt after all.” She turned on her heel when his next words had her pause.

“So you wish to travel the world?” 

“What is it of your concern?”

“None, perhaps. It is a pure wish. However, the world has great evils.”

She gave an impatient exhale and glanced to the side. “It's not exactly sunshine and daisies here either. At least you get to escape to a boat at night, with only the sea to stop you.”

“I do not wish to turn the conversation heavy--”

 “Do not stop for my sake.”

“Very well. It is as you say. You can escape trouble by sailing away….but burdens are never easy to stop bearing.”

“Then teach me. Take me with you,” she challenged him, and the man sighed.

“You don't even know my name, yet you decide to embark to god knows where with a strange man. What if I were to sell you off and rid my hands of you.”

“I can handle myself in a scuffle,” she muttered, her pride taking a dull blow. After a short while

of silence, her curiosity got the better of her. “Where would you take me anyways?”

“Would you like to see?”

“Yes,” she said and stepped ahead of him. “Let me see where my unfortunate fate will take place. I do think I’d fetch good coin.”

He didn't offer his arm again, but he took a leisurely pace beside her as he guided her to his ship. The docks were situated nearby, as they wanted to draw all the sailors and travellers to the bazaar they were in. “Are you trying to convince me to put you on the market?”

 “Well you won't hire me. Do you not take women in your crew?”

 “On the contrary. I have formidable women that have saved me in many a fight. You, however, seem to be a worrisome hire. To put it kindly, naive.”

 “Unkindly?”

 “A fool,” he laughed, and she pouted at him once more. “I jest. You eye me with much  skepticism, yet you follow me easily. Truly, you’re an odd character.”

 “I am very skeptical,” she said as they reached the docks. They walked to a rather handsome ship, and she wondered just what fortune it cost to buy it. He dressed much shabbier than his boat-- ‘twould make a fine vessel to travel in. “I told you, I'm very capable. I beat up some boys the other day.” She climbed up and on to his dock, and admired it. She had never stepped foot on a boat before, especially not one as fine as this.

He smirked. “Had their voices cracked yet?”

She scowled for a moment, then returned to gawking around. “Hey, are you the captain?” She narrowed her eyes as she judged his attire again.

“Indeed I am. Care to see my quarters?”

“A risky proposition. But I’ll take your bait.” She dashed in front of him and asked to see every part she’s ever read about in books. Maps, and compasses, navigation devices and ship tools… everything was so fascinating to her, it already felt as though she were in another world. “Where is your hat?”

“Pardon?” he paused as he was in the midst of moving aside some barrels so she could look in the storage.

 “Don’t captains wear hats?”

“I… am not that sort of captain.” He spoke honestly.

“Then, are you a pirate?” That too, sounded true. 

“Not that either. I simply make deliveries and run errands,” he spoke as though it were the truth, yet deep down Corrin knew he was hiding his true occupation. She didn’t think of him shady… but she was dying to know the truth.

 “Then there should be no problem if I tag along then? You don't do anything dangerous, right?”

 “If that is what you think. You should be going home now.”

 “Are you… leaving today?” She spoke with reluctance. Though she knew him not long, nor had much reason to be attached, deep inside she wanted to get to know him better.

 “In the morning. So I’ll be taking your leave once I see you off.” With a nod he indicated that they should make their exit, yet they both dragged their feet as they left the boat and went their way back into town.

 They walked together in mostly silence. She stood at his side closer than before, and pointed out places of interest to him. He listened with genuine attention, and just as they went back to a cheerful banter, they arrived at the shabby little neighborhood she called home. Dilapidated and dusty, it wasn't somewhere she was proud to show him.

 “Ah….well, don't get into any more trouble,” she kicked away a pebble as she stood away from him to wave him goodbye.

 “Don't wander on to any strange ships.” He hesitated, then gently patted her shoulder before he turned away. The sight of his retreating back wasn’t pleasant to see… but it wouldn’t be long until she saw him again. She couldn't just ignore the niggling feeling that she couldn't let him leave. Like she would be left behind if he were to go. And beyond that… this was her chance to explore. Even if they dumped her at the next port, it would be a hell of a lot better than being stranded in the same place forever.

 Luckily for Corrin, he gave her a time frame to make her move, intentional or not. Until morning. That was the time she had to sneak onto his ship and stay hidden.

 She gathered her clothes, necessities, life savings, and her beloved souvenirs into a bundle. With some rope in hand and a candle, she slipped into the night and said goodbye to the home she lived in for so long. She didn't hold much attachment to it. She had grown up with her family somewhere else after all. This place did nothing but remind her that she just had herself.

 Though it was a risky move to abandon all and stow away on a ship that didn't want her, she didn't hesitate. She felt an unreasonable amount of trust towards the captain… yet she didn’t even know his name yet.   
  
A voice murmured in her head as she thought that. It was fuzzy, and annoying. She bit her lip and stood still to focus. Her head cleared, yet she felt as though she had just lost something. “Ah… I must be tired.” Corrin ignored all else and retraced her steps back to his ship.

 What luck! They were hauling merchandise onto the ship. She could sneak in easily! She crept around some crates, and knelt into a box of cheeses. “Stinky… Do they really eat this?” Even as she wrinkled her nose she nibbled on a variety to pass the time. Finally, she felt the crate lift and hoisted into the ship.   
  
This was it--now or never to make a run for it. She felt more excitement than trepidation, and the adrenaline of it all had her running on a high. After a while she was set down, and all was quiet.

 Now she would just have to wait out the ni--The lid was being slid off and light filled her little hiding spot. Oh no no no! She didn't think they would indulge in dairy so late in the evening! She peeked up very, very slowly and saw a familiar wooden room, and an even more familiar face.

 “Ah, there you are,” the man held out a hand to her. “Having a feast are we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
